Walmart? Really?
by IsabellaMarieSwan-Cullen1234
Summary: What happens when edward Takes bella on a date to Wal-mart? Funniness pursues.


**Author's Note: I IsabellaMarieSwan-Cullen1234 own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all the wonderful twilight characters. **

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight penetrating through my window. Another Saturday morning. Guess it was time to get up. I barely slept last night without Edward there to hold me. He, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie went on a hunting trip since he was spending the day with me. He said he would be back at 9 am. Ugh. It's 7:15, another hour and forty five minutes without the love of my life. I decided to distract myself by getting breakfast and I went down stairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table. He was reading the newspaper, and sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning Bells."

"Morning Dad." I wonder if Charlie knows what Edward is up to.

"What are you going to do today?" Leave it to Charlie and me to be the last people to know about Edward's plans. Maybe Alice knows.

"Nothing. Probably just hang out at Edward's house. Who knows with the Cullen's?" It was true. They were always surprising me.

"Ok, just leave a note when you leave explaining where your at, who your with and when you'll be back." Leave it to Charlie to be the overprotective parent.

"Will do. I'll take your dishes." I took his breakfast dishes to the sink and started the water. He slipped into his boots, grabbed his gun and left, locking the door as he did. Again with the being overbearing. I grabbed the soap and washed all the dishes. I dried them and put them away. I went upstairs, grabbed my robe and went to the bathroom. As I turned the water on and took my clothes off, there was a knock on the bathroom window. _What the_? I thought. I put on my robe, went to the window and moved the curtains out of the way. It was Rosalie. I opened the window. "What Rose?" Why is she here and not with the boys hunting?

"Edward is going to spend the day with you. I am going to help you get ready. Alice should be here any second." All of the sudden the bathroom door swung open and Alice was standing there with a huge bag. This cannot be happening.

"Relax, Bella. Edward told me to not go overboard." Since when does Alice listen to Edward. There must have been threatening of expensive clothing and or handbags involved. Rosalie appeared in the doorway.

"Here." Alice handed me a bottle of a good smelling liquid with a French label. She ripped of my robe and put me in the steamy shower. I was dunked under the water and the smelly French stuff was dripping on my shoulders. Rosalie was rubbing the shampoo in my hair. I had to admit it smelled good and she was gentle enough for me to enjoy the "massage". I was submerged under the water again and Rosalie was putting some cream colored stuff in my hair., "What is this?"

"Conditioner," she answered. I was then told to stand in the shower and not let the water get in my hair. _Why me? _I thought. I was planning on a simple day at with Edward.

"Bella, stand under the water and rinse your hair out," Alice commanded. I stood under the lukewarm water. I was then handed a loofa and another bottle of French liquid. I washed my body then rinsed off. Rosalie reached for my leg and pulled it up and rested my foot on the side of the tub. I was almost knocked off balance.

"Be careful Rose! Geez!" I screamed.

"Sorry, Bella." She shaved my legs then gave me the razor and cream and told me to do my underarms. I did as instructed. Then the water was shut off. I was being dried by both my future sisters. Alice then put me in my robe. She sat me in a makeup chair. Apparently while Rosalie washed me, Alice set up a makeup studio in my bathroom. There were huge lights all around my vanity. There were a thousand beauty products all over the counter. Rosalie started blow-drying my hair with a round brush.

"You will get to keep the blow dryer and the brush," she said over the noise of the dryer. While Rose was drying my hair, Alice painted my nails and filed them. First with a clear coat, then with a coral color. I hated being primped, but at least they were almost done. Rosalie pinned ¾ of my hair on my head than proceeded to straighten it. When she was finished, she took two pieces of hair and twisted and pinned them back into a partial up do. Then she curled the rest of my hair. Now, it was time for the makeup. Alice applied the foundation then the concealer.

"Guys, keep the makeup light ok?" I wondered if they would or not.

"Don't worry Bella, we are not going to make you into a drag queen," Rose replied. Finally, they spun me around to look at myself in the mirror. WOW! For only an hour of work, I had to admit, I did look gorgeous. My eyes lids were a glittery silver color and my lashes were full and plump. My cheeks were a rosy color. My lip gloss was a shiny coral color that matched my nails. I looked like a supermodel.

"Oh shoot!" I barely heard Alice mutter.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just Edward and you're not ready yet."

"Quick, Plan C," Rosalie said. What the heck is plan C and why couldn't Edward see me. Alice started humming the song "Womanizer" by Britney Spears and Rosalie started naming off all the brand names she could think of.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Trying to keep how you look out of our heads," they said in unison. Oh. Rose and Alice liked to surprise Edward with how beautiful they made me. I heard the front door slam.

"Did Edward leave?" No! The hole was coming back in my chest. I started hyperventilating.

"Bella! Clam down! Edward is coming back!" Alice screamed at me. That was a relief. At least I know he didn't want to leave me again. Alice carried me to my room, while Rosalie rummaged through my closet for something. She pulled out three shopping bags. They had bought me things again! How many times had I told them not to buy me anything? I think it was close to a million. Rose pulled out a sheer blue top and a white tank top. She handed me both tops and I put them on. Alice put a dangly pair of earrings in my ears and a long necklace around my neck. Definitely way overboard. No matter what they did, I would not look good. Rose handed me a pair of dark jeans with tears in them. I was going to argue but then Rose and Alice pulled out their puppy dog faces. I gave in and put them on. Alice put some cute ball flats on my feet. She stood me up and ushered me toward the mirror. For once, I looked half way decent. Then I was in the air and being carried downstairs. I was perfectly capable of walking down the stairs by myself. Maybe this was a precaution to keep me from tripping and harming myself.

"Bella, You look…" Edward was speechless. This had to be a first. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"Words cannot describe how beautiful you are," he said. I was wooing Edward with my beauty. I loved making him speechless, which was very hard to do, what with him being a mind reader and all. He held my hand as we all walked to the kitchen. My stomach growled really loud.

"Hungry much?" Edward asked. It was true. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I walked to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice. I poured my self a glass.

"What do you want to eat, love?" Edward questioned.

"Toast with strawberry jelly," I replied. It's not really what I wanted to eat, but I wasn't really hungry. Rose and Alice took a seat at the kitchen table whiled Edward made me some toast. I carried my cup of orange juice to the table and sat down.

I whispered in Rosalie's ear, "What is Edward planning?"

"I don't know, ask the mind reader," she replied.

"Alice," I hissed, "what does Edward have planned?"

"The only signal I am getting from him is the periodic table in Latin. Uggh! It's so frustrating when he blocks me," Alice replied. Just what is he up to? And why is this such a big secret. Edward brought me my toast and sat beside me. I nibbled the corner off one of the pieces.

"So what are we doing today?" I tried to sound casual.

"I am not going to ruin the surprise," he said. I took a sip of my orange juice. I finished the rest of my breakfast in silence with occasional glances at Rose and Alice. They looked very pleased with their work. I took my plate to the sink and didn't wash it. I rinsed out my cup and put it on the counter.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked in the most gentleman of voices.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. He walked me out the front door to his Volvo. He opened the door fro me and I slid in. He then, at vampire speed, got in on the drivers side. He sped off out of the driveway. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Are you alright, love?" Of course I was alright. I looked out the window. The greenery was just a blur through the window.

"Yes, I am fine." He hated it when I used the word fine, for lack of a more descriptive word. We pulled into the Walmart parking lot. "What are we doing here?" Why were we at Walmart?

"For our date," he answered. Really? A date at………Walmart? Strange but at least it wasn't a fancy restaurant where I couldn't read the menu. He opened my door and held my hand. This could actually be fun. We could just be ourselves and goof off a little.


End file.
